Here Beside You
by SpecialHell
Summary: Danny/Don. Slash. Drabble series.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N. This is a series of one shot, drabble-y type things. They're more or less in chronological order, and they're all about Danny and Don._

They have a strange relationship. They push each other away at the same time as willing the other to stay. Their friendship can get strained sometimes because of it. Secrets are hard to keep when you're so close to fighting, as well as making up, in the middle of the workplace.

~*~*~*~*~

"Don't walk away from me Messer! We're not done!" Flack sighed, he knew there was no point shouting at Danny's back.

"Yes we are, Don," Danny called back, not even bothering to raise his voice. He knew Flack knew him well enough to sense the exasperation in his tone. This wasn't the time to resolve this. Danny left, and Don didn't follow him. He knew better than that. It was best just to let things settle and come back to it later.

~*~*~*~*~

Mac looked up as Danny's fist collided with the nearest locker. Without flinching or changing his expression, Mac sighed.

"Everything alright?" Danny looked down at his boss, who was sitting on the bench and looking at him patiently. Slowly, he shook his head.

"I had a fight with Flack," Danny sighed. "It's nothing, really." Mac sighed and nodded. He didn't know the true nature of Flack and Danny's relationship; he just assumed it was a disagreement between friends. Turning around, Mac saw Flack approaching the door to the locker room. Without a word he stood up and left them alone. Danny turned around slowly, looking at Don with uncertainty and a residual anger still in his eyes. Flack took a few steps towards Danny, silently surveying the man before him. Eventually, Danny turned to fully face Flack.

"I'm sorry," Don whispered. Danny sighed softly before stepping forward and leaning his head on Flack's chest in silent acceptance. Smiling softly, Don let his hand ghost over Danny's back, happy in the knowledge that all was forgiven.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny sighed softly, snuggling back into Don's embrace. Their legs were entwined and Danny felt Flack murmur happily into his neck as he closed his eyes.

"I love you," Danny whispered, not really thinking about what he said, but knowing he meant it.

"I love you too," Don replied, his voice just as hushed. Danny knew it should make him feel good to hear this, but he was suddenly filled with insecurity. Slowly, he turned in the taller man's embrace, searching the detectives face.

"Do you?" He whispered, praying Don wouldn't be upset by his question. He didn't understand himself why he questioned it, how could he expect Flack to? Much to Danny's surprise, Flack smiled softly before leaning in and kissing him slowly and gently.

"Of course I do," He replied quietly. "I always have." Danny couldn't help but smile, even though he could feel tears welling in his eyes. Kissing Don quickly, Danny buried his head in his lover's neck and sighed deeply. Flack placed a kiss wordlessly on Danny's head and tightened his grip around the younger man.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do we have to go over this again?" Don's voice was drenched with exhaustion, like he'd been having this conversation for years.

"I'm just asking, Flack," Danny replied. His animated and obviously distressed motions also showing his tiredness.

"I mean, some chick calls up in the middle of the night, I'm allowed to be curious, right?" Don sighed heavily.

"Her name's Rachel," He conceded. "I haven't spoken to her in years. The last time I saw her she was about to marry some guy she'd only known for about 3 months."

"And let me guess, you were the one she left him for and you said something along the lines of 'call me if you ever get divorced,' right?" Danny looked at Flack, a faint hurt in his eyes, even though he knew it was nothing to do with him. Slowly, Don nodded.

"It was a long time ago, Danny. I didn't think for a second she'd actually call me. And I didn't know I'd be with someone if she did. I didn't know I'd fall in love with you." Danny nodded slightly, knowing he was wrong to jump on Don about this, but the New York detective brought out a jealousy Danny never knew was there.

"I'm sorry," Danny mumbled. "I overreacted." Flack shook his head, smiling, and stepped closer to Danny.

"It's fine. I like that you're so passionate." Danny nodded and Flack wrapped his arms around the shorter man.

"Besides," He smiled. "I think she got the message that I was taken." Danny laughed lightly, leaning further into Don.

"Did I sound a little possessive?" He asked coyly. It was Don's turn to laugh.

"I think she now believes that you actually own me."


	4. Chapter 4

He was late. Flack was never late. Danny looked at his watch and twitched impatiently. After what felt like an age, but in reality was no more than a few minutes, Don walked through the door of the bar he'd arranged to meet Danny in. Trying not to show his relief, Danny turned to look at Don.

"What time do you call this?" He asked; annoyance in his tone. Don sighed lightly, giving Danny his best apologetic look.

"I'm sorry," He said quietly. "Work ran over. It's that goddamn boss of yours, leaving me with 5 ton of paperwork." Danny smiled lightly and kissed Don.

"I'll be sure to complain about it tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

Don stared blankly at the wall before him, trying his best to ignore Danny's nervous fidgeting. Without moving, he began to address the man in the room with him.

"Tell me you didn't sleep with him," Was all that Don could say, and even that came out almost like a question.

"No. God, no, never Don. I would never do that to you," Danny replied immediately. The desperation he felt for Flack to believe him coming through strong in his tone.

"Then what happened?" Flack asked, his head tilting ever so slightly towards Danny.

"I was drunk, ok? This guy came up and started talking to me and then all of a sudden he's kissing me. I swear I had no idea what was going on." Flack didn't reply to this. He seemed too stunned to speak. Faster that Don ever knew Danny could move, the younger man was on his knees in front of the detective.

"Don, baby, you have to believe me," Danny whispered, taking Flack's hands in his. "I didn't kiss back. I got outta there as fast as I could and I didn't look back." Taking a deep breath, Don looked down at the man he loved.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it was stupid," Danny sighed quietly. "And I didn't wanna upset you." Don sighed heavily. After all this time, he should know how the CSI's mind works. Reaching out, Flack pulled Danny to his feet, and then onto his lap.

"I'm not upset," Don smiled softly. "But it's always gonna be worse for me to hear things like this from someone else. You should've told me." Danny nodded slowly, leaning in to kiss Don. Don kissed back as Danny stood up and took his hand.

"C'mon," He whispered. "It's late. Let's go to bed."


	6. Chapter 6

"That was harsh, Mac." Mac looked up to see Stella looking at him reproachfully. Danny had only just left and already Mac knew he was in trouble for how he handled the situation. Sighing lightly, Mac sat up straight and looked at Stella.

"Maybe it's what he needs." Stella shook her head.

"You know that's not true, Mac. Danny's too hot headed for sharp orders to work on him." Mac sighed again, nodding in defeat.

"I know," He whispered. "But sometimes, I just feel so helpless. That kid's got a lot of potential, but he wont take telling. I guess, sometimes, I just…"

"Can't help falling back into Marine mode?" Stella supplied helpfully. Mac nodded.

"You think he'll be ok?" Stella nodded, smiling softly.

"He's got his own ways of letting go. He'll be fine."

~*~*~*~*~

Don moaned under his breath as Danny crushed their lips together. Word travelled fast. Flack knew why Danny was so frustrated. There was no other explanation as to why he would corner the homicide detective in the locker room. Danny was usually more careful than that. Nobody knew about them, and they both thought it best to keep it that way for a while. Whilst Don fought mentally with himself of the merits of letting this go further Vs pushing Danny away and talking things out, he couldn't help kissing back. When he felt Danny pulling his shirt out, Don's decision seemed made for him as he pulled back.

"Danny," He panted lightly. Danny looked up into Flack's liquid blue eyes, which were filled with concern for the slightly younger man. Sighing softly, Danny leaned against Flack, his breathing heavy, and wrapped his arms tightly around his lover. Don wrapped himself around Danny, placing soft kisses into his hair and mumbling soothing words.


	7. Chapter 7

"I've seen the way she looks at you, Danny." Danny sighed heavily, looking deep into the eyes of his lover. He saw an insecurity there that made his heart skip. Stepping forward, he took Don's hands in his.

"Look, Don," He whispered. "I love you, and nobody else. If this Lindsay chick wants to flirt with me, let her. You should know that nothing is ever gonna happen. You're the only one for me." Don looked at Danny and even though he could see the sincerity, he couldn't help but pout a little.

"Promise?" He asked, his tone sounding childish, even to himself. Danny smiled lightly, leaning in to peck a kiss onto Flack's lips.

"I'll do better than promise," He whispered. "I'll prove it."

~*~*~*~*~

Don's breath hitched as he looked down at Danny. The shorter New York native was kneeling before him, shirtless, and looking up at him with love in his eyes. But the love wasn't what made Don's heart beat so much faster. There was something else there. Something he knew not may people got to see. Trust. Complete and unconditional. Flack took in a shaky breath and he leaned down and pulled Danny to his feet, and into a long and passionate kiss.

"I love you," Don breathed onto Danny's exposed neck as the CSI fumbled to undo the detective's shirt buttons.

"I'll never stop loving you, I swear." Danny pulled back to look into Don's eyes and smiled softly.

"I love you too," He whispered, placing a lingering kiss on Flack's lips. "Always."


	8. Chapter 8

"Danny… and Flack?" Mac looked at Stella, disbelief and confusion in his eyes. Stella nodded enthusiastically, a wide smile on her face.

"Just think about it Mac, it all fits. The lingering glances. The invading of each other's personal space. Even the arguing. I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner." Mac tilted his head slightly, obviously still not sure.

"And who told you this?" He asked cautiously. Stella shrugged lightly.

"One of the lab techs heard them talking. Let's just say it wasn't shop talk." Mac couldn't help but smile lightly.

"So what do you wanna do about it?" Stella put her hand on her hip.

"About knowing or about the fact that they didn't tell us?"

"Both." Stella bit her at her bottom lip lightly.

"I don't know yet."


	9. Chapter 9

Don looked at Danny worriedly. The CSI had been acting strange all day. It had started when he got off his latest case. Sighing softly, Don walked over and sat next to Danny on the floor.

"You wanna tell me what's up?" He asked quietly. Danny kept his eyes pointed to the floor. Silence rose between them for a few moments before Danny spoke.

"Everything has to end, right?" Don turned his head to look at Danny.

"I guess so," He replied cautiously. "Why?" Danny took a deep breath in before turning to look at Don.

"How long before it's our turn?" He asked, desperation seeping into his voice. "What's gonna happen when…"

"When what? When it's over?" Don asked, his blue eyes regarding Danny softly. Danny sighed and averted his eyes.

"Look at me, Danny." Danny looked up reluctantly. "I don't know what happened on your case today, but I don't like you talking like this. I'm not leaving you, ever. And unless you're planning to skip out on me,"

"Never,"

"Then as far as I can see, there's no end in sight. If the day comes that we can see it, we can deal with it then. Right now, all I need to know is I love you." Danny smiled lightly, leaning his head on Flack's shoulder, who wrapped his arm around the shorter man.

"I love you too, Don." Don placed a kiss on the top of Danny's head.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Whatever it was that made you start thinking like that." Danny sighed.

"Maybe later," He said quietly. "Right now I just need some pizza and a beer." Don smiled lightly, standing up slowly and bringing Danny with him.

"Sounds like a plan to me."


	10. Chapter 10

"No, Don. Don't try using those eyes on me," Danny turned his head away from Flack slightly, avoiding looking into his lover's eyes.

"Please, baby," Don replied, his voice hushed but with a pleading edge. "It's just one night." Danny sighed heavily, turning back to Don.

"Don't you remember how it went last time?" Don couldn't help but smile.

"It'll be better this time, I promise."

"He doesn't like me, Don."

"I know," Don sighed, stepping closer to Danny. "But I do. And I know mom'll keep him in line. She already loves you." Danny sighed heavily.

"You really think she can?"

"They've been married for close to 40 years, Danny. My father may act like the tough cop, but he is the dictionary definition of henpecked." Danny smiled lightly, leaning up to peck Don on the lips.

"Ok," He whispered. "I suppose we can go." At these words, Don broke into a sweet, almost breathtaking smile.

"Thank you," He said quietly, pulling Danny in close and kissing him.


	11. Chapter 11

"I've been thinking," Danny said carefully, looking at Don. They were both sat on the sofa at Don's place.

"Hmm?" Don turned his head to look at Danny.

"Well, I seem to spend all my time here lately…"

"Yeah?" Don had a flicker of a smile on his face; almost like he knew what was coming.

"So there's not much need for me to be paying rent at my place. Seems like a waste of money to me." Don smirked inwardly.

"But if you don't pay rent he'll evict you."

"I know," Danny replied, trying to look meaningfully at Don.

"Then where are you gonna live?" Danny sighed heavily, but the wry smile on Don's face clued him in. Smiling, he dug Don playfully in the ribs.

"Donny," He sighed. Smiling widely, Don kissed Danny.

"Of course you can move in," He said. "It took you long enough to ask." Danny shook his head and smiled, pulling Don in for a lingering kiss. This was it. All he'd ever wanted. And he knew he would have it – he'd have Don – for the rest of their lives.

THE END


End file.
